1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an artificial fishing bait, or lure, and particularly to an artificial fishing bait of the kind which grips a fish in a positive manner when the fish bites at the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is generally known to use artificial fishing bait which functions to grip in a positive manner a fish which strikes at the bait and is hooked by a bait hook forming part of the bait. When fishing for large fish, such as musky, the larger fish usually avoid being hooked by striking cautiously at the bait. Either the hook is only caught in the teeth of the larger fish, or the hook simply does not penetrate the hard mouth of the fish and the fish are able to throw the bait. Thus, as a general rule only the smaller fish are caught.
An example of artificial fishing bait provided with structure for positively gripping a fish which bites at the bait is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,841, issued Nov. 1, 1938 to W. Reese. A disadvantage to this known artificial fishing bait, however, is that the arrangement at the prongs is only effective to grip a fish when the fish has inserted the better portion of the bait into the mouth of the fish. Thus, a nibbling fish is still liable to avoid retention by the gripping hooks of the bait.
Other patents I am aware of which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 151,394 May 26, 1897 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 969,014 Aug. 30, 1910 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,217,690 Feb. 27, 1917 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,268,097 June 4, 1918 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,018,582 Jan. 30, 1962 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,337,980 Aug. 29, 1967